space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Technology
=Technology= Technology in the Space-Noobs Universe is as per the High-Technology Rules from the Core MysTech Rules, with a few elaborations; Fusion Generators / Micro-Fusion Power Cells Like regular MysTech, all of the High-Tech Awesome in the Space-Noobs Universe is powered via Fusion Technology. Cities run on giant Fusion Generator Power Plants, Vehicles are powered by compact Fusion Generators, while tiny 'Micro-Fusion Power Cells' make all of the smaller consumer gadgets go. Unlike MysTech, all fusion based power sources have a fixed lifespan. The larger the Generator, the more power it can produce in a given timeframe, and the longer it lasts before it needs to be replaced. Regardless of size, all Fusion Generators are based on the same technology; (note: Atomic Weights are in parentheses). A Cathode of 100% pure Palladium, (106.420), and an Anode of Dysprosium 66, (162.500), are placed in an Ionic Deuterium Medium, (2.000), which is activated with a Seaborgium 106, (263.000), Catalyst. If properly combined under the right conditions so that the end result of the Chemical Equation = Pi, (3.14 etc.), an ongoing exothermic reaction is the result. Due to the widespread reliance on Fusion Generators by all technologically advanced societies, these components are among the most valuable recourses in the galaxy, and control over them usually turns out to be the root of most conflict. Note that expended Fusion Generators can be re-processed to extract left-over components, but this is a dangerous and highly technical process that is only available to the largest Corporate or Government entities. E-Cells E-Cells are Micro-Fusion Power Cells that are used to power Hand Held Weapons. As Micro Fusion Power Cells of a size suitable for use in Hand Held Weapons don't produce enough power all at once to weaponize, they are combined with batteries that store and accumulate the power until there are adequate levels to fire the weapon. Once the E-Cell's power reserves are expended, it takes 5 minutes for the Micro-Fusion Power Cell to recharge the battery portion of the E-Cell up to usable power levels again. Fifth Dimensional Drive Technology All interstellar travel is accomplished using Fifth Dimensional (5D) technology. Using the massive amounts of power that can be achieved with Fusion Generators, 5D Drives convert Starships and their contents into energy, squeezes them through the 4th Dimension, (Time), warping them and essentially turning them inside out on the 4th Dimensional Axis and ejecting them out into Fifth Dimension Space, (sometimes referred to as "Subspace" or "Hyperspace", although whether either colloquialism is even remotely accurate is still hotly debated by theoretical physicists). 5D Drives are known by a number of different names throughout the Galaxy, including Warp Drive, Hyper Drive and Jump Drive, among others. When the 5D Traction Drive propels the Starship through 5D Space, as it approaches the Speed of Light Time starts to distort inversely proportional to Speed times Mass squared over the Speed of Light times the Energy input into the system, (VxM2/Ce=-T). Consequently, while interstellar journeys actually take 10s or 100s of thousands of years to complete, to the inhabitants of 5D Drive powered Starships it only seems like a few days or weeks. Since coming out of 5D Space reverses the process, time is proportionally distorted for the rest of the universe, making Fifth Dimensional Travel practical for beings with finite Lifespans. Because of the delicate balance between Mass and Energy required to make 5D Travel survivable for beings that want to exist in 3 Dimensions again, the effect of outside Masses influencing 5D Planes makes it not recommended to engage 5D Drives within the Gravity Wells of objects proportionaly larger than the entity to be moved. Consequently, the largest Starships cannot enter or leave the 5th Dimension, (often referred to as "Warping" or "Jumping"), anywhere nearer to stars than the outside edges of their solar systems. Depending on the Mass ratios, smaller starships can warp in closer to stars, (especially smaller ones), but the complicated math required to plot Near Orbit Jumps means that these are typically attempted only by the most foolhardy pilots, or in cases of emergency. Theoretical Physicists also like to engage in lengthy debates about what happens to matter subjected to improperly calculated 5D Travel. Some believe that this matter remains trapped in the 5th Dimension permanently, while others believe that it returns to 3 Dimensional space as energy that is dispersed across the universe, or even as Dark Matter? Regardless, due to the danger of passing too close to Gravity Wells while in 5D Space, almost all 5D Travel follows established 5D Space Lanes that are known to be survivable. Normalspace Propulsion Due to the hazards of using 5D Drives within the Gravity Well strewn confines of most Solar Systems, Starships and non-interstellar Spacecraft are equipped with Micro-Fusion Powered Thruster Units for Interplanetary Travel. As Thrusters are relatively inefficient compared to the interplanetary distances that Starships must often cover to get from their ports to designated Jump Points, on many journeys the normalspace portion at the start and end of the trip may actually last longer than the 5D Warp part of the Journey. Tachyon Transceivers Tachyon Transceivers are communications devices that can utilize 5D Technology to communicate nearly instantly across interstellar space, and as such are a key backbone of the Federation. They are combination Transmitter / Receiver units, which operate somewhat differently than each other. They are highly directional when transmitting, so to hail a Tachyon Receiver, you must know exactly where the target is to be able to aim the Transmitter. Receiving is omni-directional, but Receiver Units are limited by Expense and power draw as to how many Tachyon Frequencies they can monitor. Consequently, it is incumbent upon mobile targets, like Starships, to check in with fixed targets, Like Planets and Space Stations, if they want to stay in contact. Because Tachyon Tranceivers only have to move Energy, not Mass, through the Fifth Dimension, they can operate within the Gravity Wells of Massive Objects, (such as Planets), that would preclude the use of 5D Drives. Super Masses, such as the Galactic Core, will bend Tachyon Beams, {preventing contact with the other side of the Galaxy, for instance). Due to their use of 5D Tech, Tachyon Transceivers cun function in both 3 and 5 Dimensional Space, allowing communications with ships under Warp that would otherwise be impossible. Tachyon Transmitters that can communicate instantly across vast expanses of interstellar space require significant power to operate, and therefore are usually only found on larger vehicles or installations. Smaller units require less energy to operate, but can have significant Lag, ranging from seconds to months depending on the Transmitter. A legion of un-licenced low-power 'TTs' skulk amongst the Lower Bandwidths of the Tachyon Spectrum, while only Governments and Corporations have access to the high-powered units that monopolize the fastest Upper Bandwidths. The Ultranet The Ultranet is the vast network of interlinked computers that is used for virtually all communications and commerce in the Federation. This endless repository of information holds tens of thousands of years of the accumulated knowledge of a multitude of species. Utilizing an array of strategically located Tachyon Transceivers, the Ultranet extends across the entire Federation, from the Central Systems to the Colonial Belt and beyond to the far reaches of the Outer Rim. Due to Incrimental Lag issues resulting from the distances involved, and the varying power and availability of Tachyon Bandwidth, the Ultranet is divided and subdivided into Nodes. Each Ultranet Node is an independent copy of the Ultranet, cached for local access. The Nodes are always in communication with each other, constantly updating as Bandwidth becomes available. Some information technologists have expressed concern that the system may one day collapse, folding in on itself under the virtual weight of trillions of terabytes of Zeno-Porn, forming an information black hole from which no amount of Tits may escape, no matter how large. However, this has yet to occur, and the proponents of this theory have been widely mocked by Haters, (they are also frequently mocked for poor personal hygiene, never having had a girlfriend, and not liking to be exposed to sunlight or other forms of Ultra Violet Radiation). Using advanced nano-transmitters, almost all household gadgets and equipment are linked to the Ultranet, allowing for a near continuous flow of 'Required Updates' to everybody's Refrigerators, Hair Dryers and 3dTVs. Graviton Emiters Graviton Emiters use 5D Field Lenses to convert Energy into a Mass-like effect that can simulate Gravity. Due to the standard interference of Large Mass Bodies, Graviton Emiters only function in Low-G Environments. Since, however, this is where they are mostly useful, Graviton Emiters have seen widespread adoption by spacefaring races throughout the Federation. Inertial Dampening Feilds Inertial Dampening Fields use Graviton Emiter 5D Tech to reduce the deleterious effects of high Gs on people and environments. They allow Sub-Warp space travelers to accelerate and decelerate considerably faster than would otherwise be possible. Elevators Inertial Dampening Feilds have been used with some succcess to facilitate the introduction of Super High-Speed Elevators on some smaller Space Stations where Mass Interference is less of a problem, but they require large power inputs, so thier use is limited to the most advanced facilities. All Elevators in the Space Fleet Universe are considered Vehicles unless specificallynoted otherwise. Category:Space Fleet